


I Hear You Loud and Clear

by Tamabonotchi



Series: I Hear You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, deaf!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamabonotchi/pseuds/Tamabonotchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean saw the new kid in his first period class with an interpreter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear You Loud and Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [laura_lal](http://laura-lal.livejournal.com/) over on Livejournal for the [Dean/Cas Summerlovin' Exchange](http://dc-summerlovin.livejournal.com/%22)

Dean saw the new kid in his first period class with an interpreter.  
  
Castiel, as the teacher had introduced him, sat silently as his classmates stared at him in curiosity. Several of them wondered why a deaf kid would decide to go to a public school in Lawrence, how he could even function in a normal class. The teacher explained that Castiel would learn everything taught in class through sign language. As the teacher spoke, the woman beside Castiel moved her hands rapidly, translating every word. For the rest of the period everyone kept looking at the interpreter’s regular motions, but Dean kept looking at Castiel.  
  
\---  
  
Dean didn't know what drove him to stand up and head to Castiel when the teacher called for everyone to pair up. It wasn't like he had been thinking about the other boy since he arrived, always watching him throughout the other classes they shared. Dean would justify his ogling ( _which it wasn’t, Sam_ ) in that he always sat behind Castiel, and had no choice.  
Dean didn't realize what was happening until he stopped beside Castiel, who turned to look at him with a questioning look.  
"Oh, uh- I was wondering if you wanted to be partners." Dean mumbled, most coherent thoughts blown away from the other's gaze at him as well as uncharacteristic nervousness making his body suddenly stiff. In their other classes Castiel was always with this guy named Balthazar for pairs so Dean knows that he still does group work and this is his _chance and he’s blowing it-_  
Dean is still shifting his weight from foot to foot in awkward silence when Castiel smiles and nods.  
  
\---  
  
Dean thought that being a deaf kid in a regular class would be hard, it must be virtually impossible to have a conversation with a person who didn't know sign language, much less take classes where an interpreter is needed because no one else knows sign language. He thought communicating with Castiel would be like an awkward game of telephone. Except, a deaf person can’t play that, so that was the stupidest analogy Dean has tried making.

  
The first time he surprised Dean was that class. Contrary to all of Dean’s worries and fears of how wrong this could go, he actually managed do an assignment and become friends with Castiel- who was now _Cas_. They spent most of their time talking through notes, finding it the easiest way. Dean now had to feel embarrassed when he compared his rougher shorthand to Cas’ immaculate letters. During their exchange of notes Dean had gotten tired of continually writing out Castiel, so he ended it with ‘Cas’ without even thinking of the response it would make.  
Cas was reading the note when he stopped on the word and didn’t move, making Dean notice it. He started panicking a little and couldn’t stop saying apologies that were, of course, not received by Cas. But Cas lightly touched his shoulder, gaining back his attention with a small smile and shake. Dean looked back down at their paper filled with their logs to see Cas’ response  
  
 _I like it._  
  
\---  
  
Dean wouldn’t say they were ‘inseparable’ as his little brother liked to put it (which Dean would say the same about Sam and his Star Wars collection, which would make him pout).  
He and Cas were friends with a relationship different from anything Dean had ever had before. Their conversations were never as one-sided as it sounded because no one could see the looks Cas could give Dean that gave complete sentences on their own answering Dean’s questions like whether it would be a great prank to hide Sam’s Star Wars stuff. Both him and Cas had a pad and pen on hand to be able to throw each other messages, and for when Cas needed to articulate why it would be a bad idea to hide Sam’s belongings and how it would likely result in Sam pranking Dean back. Dean snorts and writes back _It wouldn’t top me though_ and Cas smiles, nothing else needed to be said.  
  
\---  
  
Dean was slowly immersing himself in Cas’ world. He learns how Cas can actually read lips quite well, and how Cas likes movies but he loves paintings. He learns about his other friends, who are literally his family that all go to the same school. Granted, they were all distant relatives, “parents being second cousins or whatever” Balthazar explained. Dean could understand that.  
Dean sits with Cas with them during lunch where they all talk and sign at the same time, making it easy for everyone to follow. Gabriel’s obscene jokes are even better as the signs for them add to the effect.  
It reminds Dean, though, how he isn’t making this easier on Cas because he knows jack about sign language. Cas has never complained about their tedious messaging on paper, but Dean still feels guilty so he tries to learn.  
He shows Cas one day when they are talking and Dean signs _Cool_ at one of Cas’ stories about Gabriel and Balthazar making people believe there’s a ghost in one of the classrooms. Cas’ eyes widen and Dean hastily writes down how he was starting to learn. Cas smiles, just like when Dean first wrote Cas, and signs to Dean. Dean isn’t actually good enough to fully understand, but Cas, being Cas, was considerate enough to write it down.  
  
 _Thank you Dean._  
  
\---  
  
Dean can’t help it that he’s a little proud of himself in learning sign language, as he and Cas use less pen and paper and more hands. He’s so proud; he manages to brag about it to Sam practically every day because technically since Sam is in beginner French, Dean is more fluent in a second language.  
It’s been close to a year since they first met when one day Dean is out-of-his-mind bored. Cas is out of town and all Dean can do is sit and try to ignore Sam teasing him in how he’s moping around the house- _which he’s not_.  
Not only Cas, but all of Dean’s close friends are busy that particular weekend. All Dean can think to do is lie on the couch and either watch his doctor show or mindlessly sign whatever came to mind and practice.  
“Bobby’s still surprised how much of big part Cas has become of you.” Sam comments offhandedly and Dean hums.    
“I mean, he’s suddenly appeared on your list of most important things, next to the Impala and pie” Sam continues and _that_ gets Dean’s attention. That’s when Dean thinks about Cas, and the almost entire year he’s known the other boy and how he has never felt this warm and happy whenever Cas looks at him and smiles-  
and there Dean realizes he likes Cas, and he almost feels like he is flying without having to leave the ground.  
  
\---  
  
They’re in Dean’s Impala after summer school (Dean because he failed a class, Cas because he wanted to earn extra credits over the summer) when Dean decides, screw it, he’s going to tell Cas. It might not be the best idea in case it turns out bad and Dean has to drop Cas off at his house in awkward silence, but he doesn’t seem to think about anything else when he signs _Cas_ and he answers _Yes Dean?_ back.  
 _I like you._  
Dean’s practiced it quite a few times just to make sure he doesn’t mess up (a lesson he has learned before) and makes it clear when he points at Cas, if both signing and saying it out loud for Cas to read wasn’t clear enough.  
For one of the first times, it’s quiet between the two. Cas doesn’t do anything, his face not even betraying a hint of emotion and it makes Dean nervous as hell. He finally looks back at Dean and responds.  
 _Really?_  
Dean wants to laugh at Cas’ surprised expression and how Cas _would_ question a confession. Dean only reaches to touch Cas’ hand before curling his fingers around to hold it, and from that Cas knows.  
  
\---  
  


 They decide to go to a diner instead of Cas’ right away and have a meal, something they’ve done plenty of times before, but now everything seems totally better with Cas not being able to keep his hands to himself. Cas’ boldness shines through in a new way as they act like total teenagers with raging hormones, not stopping until an hour later and they’re sitting in front of Cas’ house.

Dean thinks now is the time to introduce Cas to a new part of their relationship with a kiss, but the other boy is well ahead of him when he turns Dean to look at him and plants a chaste kiss. Dean moves forward and the kiss becomes deeper as Cas tries to make of what to do. Dean feels Cas mouth his name into the kiss.

They finally separate and Cas gets his belongings together and makes his way out of the car. He turns back around and only gives Dean a look that makes Dean grin like an idiot because he can tell what Cas is feeling, how he feels like he is flying. Dean can read Cas’ look and hear the message loud and clear.

 

_I like you too._


End file.
